Thermal barrier coatings are highly-advanced materials applied to the surface of substrates, often metals, to protect the substrate from great and prolonged heat loads. Thermal barrier coatings have been shown to decrease the temperature at the surface of the metal substrate, thereby improving the thermal durability of the metal component and enhancing its performance.
The use of thermal barrier coatings has become increasingly popular in the area of advanced turbine engine applications. Gas turbine engines are more frequently required to operate at higher temperatures due to advancements in propulsion technologies, as well as the demand to increase engine efficiency and reduce fuel consumption. Increased operating temperatures necessitate an increase in the operating temperature of the metallic turbine engine components such as the turbine blades, vanes, diffusers, etc. Despite the success of current thermal barrier coatings, there is a continuing desire to develop thermal barrier coatings that exhibit superior thermal protection and durability.